


Sex Sells

by urinescum



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Consensual Non-Consent, Frerard, M/M, Porn Video, Shy Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Violent Sex, porn star Gerard way, porn star frank iero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urinescum/pseuds/urinescum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're fucking pornstars," Frankie said, "We aren't supposed to fall in love."</p><p>"Well, what other choice do we have?" Gerard groaned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Sells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankie shoots a video.

I need this money, Frankie reminded himself as he walked onto the set of his next video. It was going to be a shot in which a man would "kidnap" him and drag him into the back of his car. After that, they were going to go to a cabin in the woods where he would "torture" Frankie and "rape" him. Of course, Frankie agreed to it all before hand. However, it didn't mean that he was really going to enjoy it. Work was work, after all.

"Alright, Frankie, you'll be in some of your clothes for the first part of the shot, okay? So change into these," A fat man with a black fur coat and a receding hairline named Don said to him, pushing a pair of ratty jeans and an army green t-shirt into his arms.

Frankie walked off to the dressing room with "Frankie Drake" written on the door in swoopy purple lettering. He entered the barely closet-sized dressing room and looked in the mirror. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked weak and tired. Probably because he was. He was having to take on more and more videos just to pay for his rent and food.

He reluctantly got out of his other clothes and put one the ones that Don had handed to him. He hated making porn videos. It was just so fake. Also, it went against Frankie's naturally shy personality to film videos in which he had to fuck men that he barely knew.

Frankie walked out of the changing room and up a flight of stairs into a bedroom where the first scene would be shot. Following Don's instructions, he pulled his jeans and black boxers down around his ankles and waddled over to the bed. Frankie laid down on the white sheets, his head on a soft, white pillow. He relaxed for a moment, knowing that he was going to be beat, thrown down a flight of stairs, whipped, and fucked dry in the next 2 hours.

However, his moment of reprise was soon over, and Don was holding up his fingers. He started to count backwards.

3... 2... 1...

The camera started rolling and Frankie sucked two fingers into his mouth. After only a few seconds, he slid his dripping hand between his skinny legs. Frankie knew that his small size was a turn-on for many tops, since he was 5'2" and 105 pounds. That meant that the average man was 7 inches and 50 pounds bigger than him. This fact made many dorms who loved size difference lust after Frankie.

He rubbed the rim of his ass slowly with his wet fingers, feeling his cock stir. However, he didn't want to use up all the moisture, so he pushed one finger inside of himself slowly. Frankie wiggled his finger around. He was tighter than expected after only four days off from shooting. To be a porn star, though, you always had to be tight enough to be fuckable. 

Frankie began to pump the finger in and out of himself and slowly added another one, biting down onto his other palm that he brought up to his mouth as soon as the second finger went in. Frankie groaned loud enough that it wouldn't completely be blocked by his hand and the cameramen put down their cameras. Frankie noticed that one was hard in his pants and winked at him. Fucking newbie.

He walked over to Don and said, "What's this guy's name again?"

"Lance Steele," Don replied.

"How big is he?" Frankie countered.

"A lot bigger than you," Don snorted, "Now get back on the bed. We're going to film the next scene."

Frankie laid back on the bed and pushed his two fingers back inside himself. The cameramen all left. A few minutes later, he heard something breaking and footsteps getting closer to him. He took a deep breath and reminded himself, I need this money. As you could guess, he wasn't going to adore getting dropped down an entire flight of stairs.

The man burst into "Frankie's" room and Frankie gave him a once-over. Lance was taller than Frankie, about 5'8". He had messy black hair and dark brown eyes. Frankie pulled his fingers out of his ass and pulled up his boxers.

Lance, grabbed Frankie by his hair and pulled him out of the bed. "Help!" Frankie yelled, kicking his feet as much as he could with his pants holding them together.

"You're not getting away from me," Lance growled, dragging him across the floor on his knees. He took Frankie to the top of the steps and let go of his hair. Frankie felt his heart plummet into his stomach. He then felt a sharp kick in the small of his back as he was kicked down the stairs.

As he bounced down the stairs, he felt a terrible pain in his back. Halfway down, he started crying. Lance casually walked down the stairs, taking his time. When he saw Frankie curled up in a ball, crying, he feigned disgust although all he felt was pity. "Get the fuck up!" he commanded.

Frankie slowly got up to his feet and Lance threw him over his shoulder, Frankie still kicking with all the energy that he could muster.

Lance threw him in the backseat of the black car outside, locked his doors, and began to drive.

All the cameras went down, and Lance turned around in the driveway to go back to the house. When they got there, Lance climbed into the backseat next to Frankie. "I'm sorry that you have to be hurt like this," Lance stroked his hair slowly.

"Don't start feeling sorry for me. You do have to beat me in the next scene after all," Frankie sobbed.

"I'm still sorry," Lance laid a hand on Frankie's shoulder, "What's your name? Besides Frankie Drake, I mean."

"It actually is Frankie Iero. Do you have a name besides Lance Steele?" Frankie said as he began to wipe some of the tears off of his face.

"Yeah, but it isn't nearly as sexy," Lance laughed, "It's Gerard Way."

"Well, Gerard Way, I'm sorry that I'm such a mess," Frankie hung his head.

"It's okay. We all have bad days. Just because you're famous doesn't mean that you're not a human being," Gerard whispered and pulled Frankie into a tight hug.

They suddenly heard Don's fat fingers sharply rapping on the window. Frankie sighed, "Back to our lives."

"Yep," Gerard groaned as he pushed open the door of the car. They both stepped out into the bright sunlight, and Frankie waddled slowly towards Don. His back hurt like a motherfucker, and his pants had to stay around his legs.

"We're shooting again in 20 minutes," Don declared. Frankie could only sigh. At least he had a quick break before his next beating.

He walked over to the curb and sat down, Gerard sitting next to him. They sat in silence, only drinking from water bottles for a few minutes. Suddenly, the shadow of a very fat man appeared, and Frankie knew immediately who it was and groaned loudly. He figured that they were about to go to the next location and shoot. However, Don only said, "Keep up those nice noises, Frankie. I just wanted to tell you that we aren't going to use any fluffers in this video."

"Fucking finally," Frankie sighed. He hated fluffers with a passion for two reasons. First, all fluffers were very submissive, and Frankie was too. This did not make for a hot combo. Second, they tried to give him innocent eyes. Frankie could always tell that even his own doe eyes were much better.

Don walked away, declaring over his shoulder, "You need to get each other at least half-hard before we start shooting." Frankie was now realizing a possible disadvantage of having no fluffers; he would have to do all the dirty work himself. He swung one leg over Gerard's lap, sighing. Frankie sat so that he was close to straddling him and scooted right above Gerard's thighs.

Gerard pulled him close and started kissing him gently, both hands slowly caressing Frankie's hurt back. However, the kiss didn't stay so chaste. They both knew that they had a job to do. Gerard pulled firmly on the back of Frankie's spiky, brown hair with one hand and grabbed a handful of his ass with the other.

Frankie moaned and scooted so close that their hips were touching. Gerard smirked at his desperation and pulled the back of Frankie's head toward him. "You're so much fun to play with," Gerard whispered against his lips before pulling him back into a kiss.

They kept making out for another few minutes. By that point, Gerard was laying on his back and Frankie was laying on top of him. Gerard was just whispering, "I wish that you could ride me," in Frankie's ear when Don walked up and saw what was happening.

"Don't get too attached, boys," Don laughed, "You are pornstars, after all."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Frankie asked. 

"Well, it's just that pornstars don't usually get close to someone while they're still working." Don scratched the back of his neck, having trouble explaining. "Anyway, we're moving to the next location," he finished.

Frankie sighed. He didn't want to get off of Gerard's soft body and go get beat up by the man that he was having such a good time with. But he had to, so he reluctantly stood up and got in the back of the black car.

The next scene was just one house down, so the crew walked over there and got ready for Frankie and Gerard to pull into the driveway. "I'm really sorry," Gerard lamented, looking in the mirror back at Frankie intently. Frankie didn't say anything as Gerard got out of the car and opened up the trunk. When Gerard opened the car door, he had a short rope in his hand. Frankie stepped out of the car, cold air hitting his bare legs, and Gerard shoved him up against the car before tying his hands behind his back. Frankie faked a small struggle, but eventually gave in.

{I'm working on it rn!}


End file.
